


The Favor

by graciegirl2001



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle of L'manburg, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Violence, Techno makes the right choice a little too late, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: Long fingers twist themself into the fabric of his shirt. “Not so fast.” Dream whispers into his ear. “Remember, you owe me.”Panic fills Techno's senses as Tommy gets closer, blade at the ready. He casts a desperate look to Phil for support, but the man is long gone, having disappeared in a flash of feathers when he wasn’t looking.A bead of sweat trickles down his neck.If he fights back, Tommy will lose. If he fights back, Tommy will die.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 204





	The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> A quick reminder that this will contains minor spoilers for the Battle of L'manburg, and there will be a major character death! You have been warned. Other than that, enjoy!

“Well… it’s finally finished.”

Techno gazes at the ruined expanse below… the smoking crater that was once L’manburg. Fire, and water, and ash, and rubble combine into a conglomeration of destruction. The once proud land is unrecognizable. Survivors crawl through the wreckage like ants, carrying the wounded on their backs as if they were breadcrumbs. Their wails still manage to reach his perch high on the web of obsidian. Friends call for each other and dive for shelter as TNT continues to rain down. The ground hasn’t stopped shaking. Techno doesn’t flinch. 

The voices within him are quiet now, appeased for the time being- their call for blood satiated. He feels strangely empty without them. 

Someone, (maybe Jack?) scrambles behind a pile of loose bricks. He peers up toward Techno and a desperate arrow flies skyward.

Before he can blink, the figure in the ruins has an arrow in their neck, slumped to the dusty ground. Dream appears behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’ve done well, Techno,” he says, voice smooth and composed. “I’m not sure anything will rise from these ashes,” he chuckles, gesturing downward. “Much less a proper government. You’re finally free.”

Techno follows the movement of Dream’s gloved hand, eyes subconsciously trailing to Jack’s limp arm peeking out from behind the rubble. He tears his gaze away. 

“You and I are through now…?” He means it as a statement, but it comes out like a question. 

Dream hums absentmindedly, crossing behind him. “Almost.”

Through a cloud of dust, Niki drags the body away, shooting a glare his way before ducking out of sight. 

Ants. That’s all they are. Insignificant pests that worm their way into all the places you thought you had protected and hidden. Eating away your resources until you are left with nothing. 

“What else?” He asks Dream.

The man smirks beneath his mask, and Techno fights a primal urge to step back and put distance between them.

Dream twirls a dagger between his fingers. “My favor.”

Techno swallows. “You’re calling it in? Now?”

“Why not? I figure now is as good a time as any to get rid of the last thorn in my side,” He snarls, the smirk turning twisted and cold. “The further I beat them down now, the longer it will take for them to pick up the pieces and become a pain in my ass again. Maybe this will finally teach them that they’re nothing…  _ nothing _ … against me.”

With a flutter, Phil lands a ways off on the structure in the sky, folding his wings back in. When he sees Techno’s expression, his eyebrows furrow in worry. Blue eyes flicker between him and Dream. Techno looks away.

Dream refills a cannon and continues forward along the thin black pathway.

Techno follows.

“You said a thorn?” He questions, trying to keep his voice even and emotionless. “A thorn you need removed?”

“Precisely.”

Another explosion. This one makes him jump. He swallows.

“What do I need to do?”

Dream turns around, but doesn’t answer. His lips turn upward, and he reaches up, removing the mask from his face. He pushes the hair away from icy, narrowed eyes, settling them over Techno’s shoulder. When he doesn’t move, Dream inclines his head ever so slightly.

“Get over here you green bastard!” A familiar voice rings out.

_ No.  _

Dream folds his arms, looking disgustingly self-satisfied and smug. 

“Hello Tommy.”

Techno is frozen in place. 

_ Of course. The thorn. The last step.  _

Though every taut muscle in his body protests, he cranes his neck behind him. 

With one last heave, Tommy pushes himself up onto the obsidian, and scrambles to his feet. He strides forward confidently, fire in his eyes. With his sword drawn, he sets his sights on Dream. 

“I’ll kill you,” the boy shouts, voice trembling with rage. “I’ll kill you as many times as it takes to finally make you bleed. To make you  _ hurt. _ I’ll just keep coming back until you know  _ exactly  _ how much you’ve hurt me.”

“Tommy,” Phil protests quietly, moving towards him, eyes wide. 

Tommy fires an erratic arrow, which Phil easily sidesteps. 

“Shut up,” he growls, snapping to look at the older man. “You’re not allowed to stop me- to play father to me now. You’re too late. You’re too late Phil.”

Tommy clenches a fist.

“You just let them…” His voice catches. “You let them take everything from me. You loaded explosives, and took orders and just- just  _ watched  _ as everything I’ve ever cared about was ripped away. You’re not my father. You’re nothing to me. Because of you _ I have nothing _ .”

Techno swears he sees the glint of tears falling from Tommy’s chin. 

Phil’s whole body droops. He opens his mouth to respond, but any words that might have been said fizzle away. He watches his feet in silence. 

“And you.”

Techno looks up in alarm. 

“Technoblade.”

He tightens his grip on the sword at his side. 

“You’ve done nothing but screw me over.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dream smiles.

“You ruined my home.”

Techno winces. “Tommy…”

“You betrayed me and joined  _ him _ ,” Tommy jerks his chin towards the man behind him. “Joined the person who has been making our lives hell since we first got here. You  _ killed Tubbo,  _ Technoblade. And worst of all…”

When he meets Tommy’s striking blue eyes, the anger there doesn’t make him falter. But-

“Worst of all…” Tommy rasps out. “You made me believe you were my friend.”

The anger is familiar. But the hurt… the honesty...shocks him.

And suddenly, he thinks he might have been wrong. About everything. Techno stumbles backward, and into Dream’s awaiting palm, firm against his back, preventing him from retreating. 

Long fingers twist themself into the fabric of his shirt. “Not so fast.” Dream whispers into his ear. “Remember, you owe me.”

Panic fills his senses as Tommy gets closer, blade at the ready. He casts a desperate look to Phil for support, but the man is long gone, having disappeared in a flash of feathers when he wasn’t looking. 

A bead of sweat trickles down his neck. 

If he fights back, Tommy will lose. If he fights back, Tommy will die. 

Techno feels a stinging pain at the base of his spine. He recognizes it as the point of Dream’s dagger. It’s a reminder. It’s a threat. 

He thinks he can take Dream. With his finesse in combat, he would at least be able to stand a chance. Right? He’s never lost before. But… Dream is different than all the others. Techno has never seen him die. In the throes of battle where friends and enemies alike dropped like flies, Dream never fell. Always above… untouched. Does the masked man bleed? Can the God of this world die? Techno doesn’t know. 

The sharp metal digs in deeper and he swallows a grunt of pain. 

“Don’t be foolish, Technoblade.” Dream’s voice slithers out in a breath at his neck. “This child has done nothing but cause you and I trouble.”

_ It’s true. _

“He betrayed you.”

_ Again. _

“He lied to you.”

_ Just like everyone else. _

“Tommy is not your friend.”

Tommy is close enough that Techno can see the sweat on his brow, clinging to the strands of tangled blonde hair plastered to his forehead. 

“He doesn’t care about you.”

But past that… he can see the fear in his eyes. His knobby knees shaking. The dirty trails where tears had wet his cheeks. The worn, too-big turtle helmet fitted lopsided over his skull. The glint of a green emerald suspended on a piece of string, thumping against his chest with each step. 

Tommy lunges forward. Techno takes a deep breath-

_ “He doesn’t care about you, Techno. And no one… no one ever will.” _

And plunges his sword deep into Dream’s stomach. 

Dream screams in agony, blood spattering from his lips and onto Techno’s shoulder. So the god does bleed. He swipes at Techno haphazardly, but in a quick movement he is out of his grasp.

Techno spins around, pushing a shocked Tommy behind him. He throws out both arms- a shield. 

Dream sinks to his knees, looking up with a wild glare, the blade still protruding from his back. “You fool,” he mumbles. “You’re going to regret that.”

Tommy’s weapon hangs useless at his side. “Techno…”

“I’m not killing for you anymore, Dream. I’m through with being your puppet. We all are,” he says calmly. “Our partnership is over.”

Dream spits at his feet, blood dripping down his chin. He laughs, low and gravelly. The sound is foreign, chilling. “Fine then. Have it your way.”

It all happens instantaneously. A flash of movement. A glint of metal. A blooming pain in his shoulder. A wounded cry at his back. He doesn’t even have time to holler a warning.

Techno whirls around, one hand still staunching the flow of blood dripping down his right side. “Tommy-!”

His blood runs cold. 

Techno will never forget the way Tommy gasps for breath, shuddering as the growing patch of red stains the front of his shirt. His mouth opens and closes, choking down air that doesn’t come. Wide blue eyes rise to meet his. 

“Technoblade,” he manages weakly. The wet cough that follows brings with it more thick red blood. 

Techno can barely catch the next words, sputtered out in a raw whisper.

“Sorry.”

_ No. _

The boy’s face crumples, and he stumbles.

“M’scared…”

_ No. _

Techno reaches for him but Tommy is already gone, slipping off the edge and towards the ground. Someone below lets out a cry of alarm. He leans over in a panic, hands gripping the edge of the walkway, watching Tommy fall. He screws his eyes shut, not wanting to watch the body crumple as it hits the ground. 

The rushing sound of powerful wings beating against the air gives him pause. 

“Phil,” the name tumbles from his lips in relief. 

Tommy is tucked close to Phil’s chest. Blood runs down the arms that cradle him midair, sliding off in droplets to the earth below.

Techno offers a wan smile, and Phil responds with a grimace, expression dark and torn. 

He descends slowly, wind ruffling the extended feathers. From all corners of the battlefield people gather… stumbling out of ruined buildings, and climbing down from untouched trees far above the crater. Like moths to a flame a small crowd gathers below Phil. Some squint against the grey cloud in the sky, pointing. Others collapse into each other’s arms, overcome by exhaustion and grief. Above them all, Tubbo scrambles from one piece of crumbling cobblestone to the next, trying to get closer to the figures in the sky. Tommy’s name tears from his throat in a guttural scream. Techno’s skin prickles.

He looks around for a way to get down, but before he can find a ladder he finds himself sprawled on his back, the wind knocked out of him by a swift kick from Dream’s boot. 

His wheezes in and out, trying to catch his breath to no avail. 

“You’ve made a big mistake Techno.” Dream advances on him like a panther stalking its prey, each step slow, graceful and deadly. Blood still stains the cloth beneath his armor, but if he feels the wound, he doesn’t show it. “You could have just gone back to your little cabin in the woods and lived out your peaceful, L’manburg free days. But instead you decided to take a swing at the last person left on your side.” Dream sneers. “And now I’m gonna make you pay for it.”

Dream attacks with power and precision. Though Techno is quick to dodge two of the swipes of his sword, one finds its mark- swiping his calf. He hisses and backs up, using the momentum of Dream’s strike as time to draw his own weapon and get on his feet. His leg throbs, but adrenaline dulls the pain.

“I’m going to kill you,” Techno growls and Dream chuckles, dancing away from a strike of Techno’s axe. Blood drips warm and hot down Techno’s leg.

“I’d like to see you try.” 

Sparks scatter off metal as their blades connect, once, twice- parrying off each other. They glance off the obsidian, lighting the space between them. 

If this is a chess match, they are at a stalemate. They give and take, nicking shoulders, and forearms and calves, but never finding enough purchase to slow the other. Where one falters, the other advances, and one advance turns into another opening. 

Raindrops begin to dot the ground, coming softly at first, then pouring down in sheets. Techno wipes away the water droplets obscuring his vision, heaving.

In matters of skill, they are evenly matched, but even after five, ten minutes pass, Dream shows no sign of strain. He is relentless, attacking again and again with ruthless persistence, sensing Techno begin to tire. Techno is pushed back further and further, feet nearly catching on the slippery edge at his back. 

“Just admit it Techno, you’ve lost,” Dream says, the point of his sword only inches away from Techno’s chest. He looks crazed, hair plastered in clumps to his forehead, eyes wide. Rivulets of rain trickle down his extended arm. The blade draws closer. 

Techno can’t fight like this much longer, he knows. He searches desperately for an upper-hand, eyes darting around his surroundings. Then he sees it. The small pouch at Dream’s waist.

_ There. _

He knows what awaits inside from watching the man fight. It’s a long shot, but it might be his only chance. Techno glances down below to a small pool of glowing lava, nestled into a deep nook of the crater. It’s now or never.

“Alright, Dream,” Techno says meekly, lowering his weapon. Dream grins in satisfaction. “You win.”

He darts forward in an instant, just as a cry of alarm reaches Dream’s lips. In one fell swoop Techno rips the pouch from his belt, digging into its contents.

The enderpearl is cool and smooth in his hand. 

“Meet you there,” he smirks, chucking the object of the side. 

And just like that, Techno is gone.

The vertigo hits him as his feet find solid ground, making him stumble. Warm light crosses his vision, and Techno finds that he successfully teleported to his target. The space is cramped, and still smells of gunpowder and smoke. Looking up out of the pit, he can’t make out Dream through the rain. He’ll have to be quick. Even without enderpearls, something tells Techno Dream won’t give him any time to recover. 

“Please still be close by,” he mutters, before letting out a long, shrill whistle. 

For a long moment, he thinks they won’t come. But soon, a series of familiar barks can be heard nearing the lava pit. The dogs are fewer in number than they once were, but they scamper down in hordes nonetheless. They swarm around his ankles, sniffing, and brushing up against his legs, waiting for food or a command. Techno stays silent, and waits.

Dream appears suddenly only thirty or so seconds later, his visage hazy through the water pouring down. Techno isn’t sure if he enderpearled or came down on foot. He was simply absent one second, and there the next. He looks decidedly displeased.

“That was a clever move,” Dream says, eyeing the dogs with disinterest. “One that will get you killed.” In three short leaps he is on level ground with Techno, stalking towards him.

Techno maneuvers his way around Dream, circling him slowly. “Maybe so,” he admits steadily.

“You could have had everything,” Dream continues, voice tinged with genuine confusion. “Why would you turn? You knew this would get you nowhere. You knew you couldn’t defeat me.”

“Are you sure I’m the one with nothing Dream?” Techno fires back with a raised eyebrow. “You’re the one who managed to destroy every meaningful thing you had left.”

Dream falters slightly.

“You’ve lost your friends… your home… your loyalty… respect…” Techno gestures at the ruined space around them. “You have nothing Dream. No one.”

The lava at Dream’s back casts twisting shadows across his face, making it look hollow. 

“In your quest to become more powerful, you have cast aside everything that ever gave you power,” Techno says firmly, and he knows he doesn’t imagine the way Dream winces. 

He raises his crossbow. 

“Maybe a better man would feel sorry for you.”

And shoots.

The dogs surge forward with a chorus of snarling and howling, finding purchase on patches of exposed skin around Dream’s armor. 

Techno doesn’t watch as he stumbles back, shrieking as he hits the lava. He doesn’t waver when Dream screams. And when Techno tosses an enderpearl skyward, he doesn’t turn back to see if Dream survives.

The cannons have stopped now, and the earth feels strangely still. Leftover fires hiss as the rain comes in contact with them, filling divots in the ground with water. It doesn’t take long to find the stragglers.

They all stand grouped together, shoulders hunched, heads down. Techno hears someone crying. He draws closer, picking out Phil amongst them. Phil’s wings are folded, the tips dragging against the dirt. He stands a ways outside the circle, chest and arms still covered in blood.

Some have arms thrown over each other, foreheads silently pressed together. Others grit their teeth looking away. Sapnap casts a glance towards Phil, whispering in low tones to Quackity, who nods solemnly. Beside them, Puffy brushes away stray tears trickling down Ranboo’s cheeks, bubbling and steaming as they hit his skin. Eret has one hand on Fundy’s shoulder, mouth pressed into a firm line as he shudders.

Someone in the crowd shifts, and Techno can finally see him. He feels sick.

Tommy’s body is limp in Tubbo’s arms, the stain over his heart a distant memory of the fight earlier. The color has drained from his cheeks, and his eyes have been carefully closed to give the illusion of sleep. Tubbo has Tommy clutched to his chest, the broken wails tearing out of him chilling Techno to the bone. 

He needs to leave. He needs to be far away from that body, and those sobs, and these people that probably want to kill him. 

Not even Phil notices as he stumbles away, eyes wide with horror. 

Techno wanders with no direction for a while, trailing up and down the ruins with no rhyme or reason. Absentmindedly, he wonders what would happen if he just kept walking forever, until L’manburg is nothing but a smoking pinpoint in the distance.

A familiar voice snaps him out of it before he can even get past the borders.

“Friend...? Friend it’s me, you can come out…”

Ghostbur floats in and out of the rubble, lifting up assorted pieces of brick and wood. His gentle voice carries up out of the hole, giving Techno pause. 

“Ghostbur?” He questions, and Ghostbur looks up in surprise.

“Technoblade! Hello!” He exclaims with a wave. “I’m looking for Friend, have you seen him?”

Techno winces, scanning their surroundings. He knows the chances of Wilbur’s blue sheep surviving are next to none. “I haven’t seen him,” he says instead. 

Ghostbur sighs, blowing a puff of hair out of his eyes. “Hm, okay. Maybe I’ll ask Tommy.”

Techno feels his whole body tense, joints locked. “Tommy?”

Ghostbur tosses a shattered brick to his side. “Yeah. He said he would check in with me once he got back from talking to Dream.”

“You mean you don’t…” 

“Don’t what?”

Techno casts his gaze to the group in the distance. “Nevermind.”

Ghostbur floats up alongside him. “Why aren’t you with Tommy, Techno?”

He shivers.

Ghostbur continues. “Didn’t you promise to work together? He probably needs your help right now.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Techno replies, and Ghostbur tilts his head.

“Why?”

Techno backs away a few steps. “I don’t think he’d want to see me right now. I… did something very bad, Ghostbur.” His throat feels tight. “I did something very bad, and he was very angry with me. It’s… It’s probably best if I stay away.”

Ghostbur listens carefully, considering his words. He is quiet for a long moment, before drifting forward, placing both hands on Techno’s shoulders.

For a moment, he almost feels the sensation, though Ghostbur’s skin remains translucent. 

“You know Techno, Tommy is a little hard-headed sometimes,” he begins softly. “When he feels hurt or betrayed all he knows how to do is lash out. He says things he doesn’t mean because he’s scared of being vulnerable… and it’s easier to pretend he doesn’t care.” Ghostbur smiles fondly, shaking his head. “But even though he would never say it, he really cares about you Technoblade.”

Techno feels something break inside, and he feels himself begin to tremble.

“Tommy told me that once. He said he’s grateful to have a friend like you.” Ghostbur rests his palm against Techno’s cheek, and he flinches. “I’m sure he’ll forgive you for whatever you did to upset him. He forgave Alivebur after all… even after everything.”

“You really think so?”

Ghostbur nods. “I know so.” He lets his hands drop. “You get like that sometimes too, Techno. It’s okay to let people in sometimes. You have a hard shell, but I know you have a big heart.” Ghostbur reaches into his shirt collar, pulling out a familiar necklace. He dangles the emerald in front of Techno. “See? You can’t fool me.”

Techno closes his fingers around his own necklace, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Maybe you’re right,” Techno admits quietly, looking back up the hill to where the rest of L’manburg lays waiting. He inhales shakily. 

“Wilbur?”

“Yeah?”

Techno pauses. “Will you come with me?”

Ghostbur pats the hand holding the emerald. “Sure. You lead the way.”

He swallows hard, not meeting Ghostbur’s eyes. “Thank you.” 

Each step weighs heavier than the last, but Techno surges forward, gaze set firmly ahead. And though he knows that that hilltop will bring with it a new wave of pain, he crests it anyways, tired of running. Tired of bending. And finally, finally, at peace with breaking.


End file.
